Solitaires
by Gibi
Summary: En fouillant dans les affaires de Sam, Dean trouve un objet et comprend certaines choses. Fic se plaçant après 'Everybody loves a clown'. SPOILER saison 2 !


Disclaimer : La série appartient à Eric Kripke, la CW et la Warner. Je ne gagne rien avec !

* * *

**SOLITAIRE(S)**

Dean s'essuya les mains pleines de cambouis sur un bout de chiffon tout aussi sale. Il resta quelques secondes à jauger le travail qu'il venait d'accomplir et ce qui lui restait à faire. L'Impala était toujours un tas de ferrailles, mais il savait qu'il parviendrait à la réparer. Il se le devait, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sans elle, elle faisait partie de la famille.

Il leva les yeux vers le soleil brûlant, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à son ombre derrière lui. A vue d'oeil, il devait être midi passé. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas très envie de manger avec Bobby et Sam, mais cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il les évitait et il ne pouvait pas continuer. Il était peut-être temps de reparler à Sam, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis que son jeune frère c'était confié à lui, provoquant un soudain envie de tout détruire de la part de Dean. Il ne savait pas vraiment contre quoi il se révoltait, son père et l'acte qu'il lui avait demandé de commettre ? Sam, qui d'un coup voulait devenir le bon fils ? Lui-même et son incapacité à tout résoudre ? Tout était tellement confus. Il se battait contre ses sentiments, et il n'était pas sûr d'en sortir vainqueur.

D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers la maison de leur ami, jetant quelques regards à sa voiture, l'imaginant déjà prête à repartir sur les routes. Dans l'action, il oubliait tout ce poids qu'il avait sur les épaules, il s'en était rendu compte avec cette histoire de Rakshasa. Et il attendait avec une impatience fébrile, leur prochaine chasse.

"Où est Sam ?" demanda le jeune chasseur, alors qu'il pénétrait dans la petite cuisine et en voyant Bobby finir de ranger la vaisselle.

"Faire une course en ville."

"Alors qu'on va manger ?" répliqua Dean, légèrement en colère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il en voulait tant à son frère. Sam n'y était pour rien, il n'était pas responsable de la possession de leur père par le démon, pas plus de l'accident qui avait suivi, ni de ses conséquences, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

"A moins que de l'ananas en boîte ne te convienne comme repas, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour acheter quelque chose à manger" répondit Bobby, d'un ton bourru. Le chasseur était loin d'être idiot et il connaissait suffisamment les deux frères pour voir que tout n'allait pas, mais bien sûr, aucune des deux têtes de mules que pouvaient êtres les fils de John allaient faire le premier pas vers l'autre.

Dean se dirigea vers leur chambre sans rien ajouter de plus, y attrapa une chemise et un jeans propres, avant de passer à la douche. Il laissa l'eau cascader sur lui, comme si elle avait le pouvoir d'effacer tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours. Mais rien n'y faisait, la tension était toujours là, comme la colère et le chagrin. Et il coupa l'eau d'un geste brusque.

Il farfouilla rapidement dans son sac à la recherche d'une paire de chaussette propre. Puis exaspéré de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait, pas plus dans son sac qu'autour de lui, il se décida à fouiller dans les affaires de son frère.

"Incapable de ranger ses affaires" grogna-t-il à demi-mot, en constatant que Sam était toujours aussi incompétent à faire un sac correct. Mais tout un coup, sa main butta sur un objet dur et doux au toucher. Pendant quelques secondes plusieurs pensées guères agréables passèrent dans la tête du jeune homme, avant qu'il n'ose retirer l'objet en question.

C'était une petite boîte à bijou recouverte d'un velours bleue nuit. Dean resta un moment à l'observer, se demandant, premièrement, pourquoi son cadet avait ce genre de chose avec lui, et deuxièmement, s'il pouvait l'ouvrir. Mais cette dernière interrogation fut vite balayé de tous scrupules. Et le jeune chasseur ouvrit la boîte.

Elle contenait un solitaire monté sur un anneau en argent finement ciselé. Dean y reconnu le motif d'un sort de protection. Sam ne pouvait donc pas complètement oublier d'où il venait.

"_... mais Sam allait la demander en mariage. Il cherchait les alliances et tout_."

Le démon avait donc raison ! Sam voulait vraiment faire sa vie avec Jessica, l'épouser, avoir des enfants avec elle.. construire une nouvelle famille ! Dean sentit une pointe de jalousie envers la jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui aux yeux de Sam avait mérité son amour, et jaloux de n'avoir jamais eu cette chance.

Mais comment la bague avait-elle survécu à l'incendie ? Ils avaient fait le tour de l'appartement après le feu, et il ne restait rien ! Tout avait brûlé. Seules les affaires que Sam avait prises pour le week-end avait été sauvées, miraculeusement.

"_...mais je dois absolument rentrer lundi."_

"_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important lundi ?" _

"_J'ai ce... J'ai un entretien..."_

"...Et ton avenir sur un plateau d'argent, petit frère" compléta Dean, en se souvenant de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sam, le soir où il était venu lui demander de l'aide.

Dean se laissa tomber sur le lit, la bague toujours dans une main. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Sam voulait à tout prix être rentré lundi. L'entretien, ce n'était rien, juste un bonus. Il avait du prendre la bague avec lui pour que Jessica ne la trouve pas. Et que ce serait-il passé, s'il n'était pas venu ou si Sam avait refusé de le suivre ? Dean s'était souvent posé la question, et il n'arrivait jamais à une réponse qui lui plaisait. Sam avait rêvé de la mort de Jess, il n'y avait donc rien à faire, elle était condamnée à mourir.

"Oh, Sammy !" murmura-t-il, en comprenant pleinement ce que Sam voulait dire par 'je suis responsable de la mort de Jess'.

Dean fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son frère, et il se leva brusquement, referma la boîte et la remit à sa place. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'éloigner de quelques pas, que Sam pénétrait déjà dans la chambre.

"Dean ?" l'interpella Sam, surpris.

"Je n'ai plus de chaussettes propres" fit-il en espérant paraître le plus naturel possible.

Sam lui en sortit une paire, tout en continuant à fixer son aîné, comme s'il se doutait de quelques choses. "J'ai ramené des plats tout prêts. Tu... tu viens manger avec nous ?" finit-il par demander.

"Bien sûr" répondit Dean en finissant de s'habiller.

"Eh, Sam !"reprit-il, alors que le jeune homme allait quitter la pièce.

Sam se retourna.

"Je..." mais il n'alla pas plus loin. Et comme pour tous ses sentiment, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était désolé, pour Jess ? Pour avoir obligé Sam à redevenir chasseur ? Pour leur père ? Pour ces derniers jours ? Pour leur vie ?

"Je sais Dean" dit simplement Sam, laissant son frère seul.

28/11/07


End file.
